The First Date (That Roy Knows About)
by Reichenbach
Summary: Roy finds out Dinah's dating *gulp* The Bat. Just a fun shorty.


Here's a shortie I wrote just for the hell of it.   
  
The First Date (that Roy knows about).   
  
"Please don't go out tonight," Roy whined.   
  
Dinah smiled indulgently. "I'm not replacing you," she assured him. "I'm just going on a date tonight with a very nice man."   
  
"What about Ollie?"   
  
"Roy, we all have to get over Ollie and move on. I love him, and I love you, and nothing will ever change that… but I need a life now too."   
  
"I… I don't think you should go out tonight. What if something happens?"   
  
"I'm a big girl, Roy. I can take care of myself."   
  
She gave him a pat on his head, then ruffled the red waves. "Now, be a good kid, and I'll bring you home something."   
  
"Can I go with you?"   
  
"Roy…"   
  
"Don't go out with him! He's evil! He's--"  
  
Dinah Lance scowled. "He's NOT evil, Roy. He's someone who's taking me to dinner. So what if he happens to be Batman?" Dinah left out that this wasn't the first time they'd gone out to dinner, nor that she kept clothes at his house. Poor Roy wouldn't be able to handle it. "Now. You're friends with Dick, right? So… this is kind of like that. I'm kind of your mom, and he's kind of Dick's dad, and we're kind of going out tonight."   
  
"He's dark and scary!"   
  
"Roy Harper, stop it, right now," Dinah said, getting peeved. "You need to grow up. I WILL see who I want."   
  
Roy hugged her. "I… I'm sorry. I know you will… But… but.. he's BATMAN."   
  
"SO?"   
  
"He's SCARY!"   
  
Dinah sighed, "Roy, he's a pain in the ass. But there's nothing frightening about him."   
  
"Well, if he's a pain, then don't go out with him. Why are you going out with him, if he's not nice? You should go out with someone else." Roy folded his arms defiantly across his chest.   
  
"Roy Harper, I'm a grown woman, and I'll go out with whomever I please."   
  
"It's about his money, isn't it?"   
  
"Roy."   
  
"Dinah."   
  
"ROY."   
  
"DINAH."   
  
"ROY."   
  
"Well, tell me what's so damned great about him that you're going out with him instead of staying here with me?"   
  
"First of all, he's a great dinner date. Brucie is amusing in public--"   
  
"That's not good enough."   
  
"Don't interrupt me, Roy. He's amusing in public, and he doesn't make a big deal that I go off for weeks…"   
  
"So you've been seeing him for a while." Whoops, she hadn't meant for it to come out like that.  
  
"I've been seeing him for a while, Roy."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"Because you'd act like this. Bruce is actually an ok guy to hang around. Have a bad day? Watch Brucie in action. He's an ass, and fun to watch."   
  
"So, you're going out with him for entertainment value." Roy didn't quite believe her.   
  
"Well, umm… yeah. Roy. That's why I'm going out with him."   
  
"I can get you a date with Plastic Man if you're in it for the jollies."   
  
Dinah looked at herself in the mirror. She was indeed damned good looking. "Well. There're other things. Somewhere between total Bastard-Man. I mean Batman and Brucie there's an ok guy, and he's ok to hang out with."   
  
"To hang out with?"   
  
"And he's ok in bed," Dinah muttered as she dug her head into the closet to get her coat out.   
  
Roy screamed. "ARUGG!" He put his hands over his ears. "I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" He started rolling on the floor, moaning. "I'm melting! Help!..."   
  
Dinah kicked him in the back. "Roy, get up before you wake Lian. There, you got the truth out of me… you happy? He's ok in bed. Ok, he's better than ok. Now get the hell off the floor."   
  
"I'm scarred for life."   
  
"Roy, your life reads like a soap opera. Me going out with Bruce shouldn't be as traumatizing as you're trying to claim it is."   
  
He climbed back on to the couch. "And sleeping with him."   
  
"I'm not sleeping with him."   
  
"You just said…"  
  
"I said he's good in bed. I didn't say I was sleeping with him."   
  
"Yeah, whatever Dinah."   
  
Dinah chuckled and walked out the door. Well, that was one way to break the news that she had a new "grown-up friend" to Roy. "Good night, Roy. Don't have too many nightmares," she said, then closed the door.   



End file.
